


Cheerleader (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: HIII! Okay, so I love how you write Bucky sooo i was thinking can you maybe write a fic based on the song cheerleader where all these girls tryna get at him but he doesnt want them cause he’s with you and yeah. Sorry that seems too much. If yo cant do it, thanks anyway!! I love your blog!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 7





	Cheerleader (High School AU)

Friday night football games are part of the high school experience. The thrill of the game, the half time shows, your friends and classmates cheering on for your school team. All of it was surreal.

You were the water girl for your school’s football team. Many thought it was a loser’s job, but you didn’t care. Wherever the team went, you went with them and you were okay with that. Why? So you could be around your boyfriend and quarterback of the football team, Bucky Barnes. 

“Y/N!” You snapped your head towards the voice and saw Steve jogging your way. You smiled and tossed him his water bottle. He smiled, “Thanks!” He sat down on the bench next to you.

“So how is he?” You ask.

“Aren’t you watching the game?”

You roll your eyes at him, “Yes, but you’re out there with him.”

Steve wrapped a sweaty are around you, “Your boy’s fine. Calm down.”

You peeled his arm off you, “Okay, gross!”

“You know you love it!” Steve tried hugging you, but you tried pushing him away, “Ew! Steve! Stop it!”

“Rogers!”

You both stop to see Bucky walking towards the both of you. He had a playful smirk, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to make a move on my girlfriend.” He gave his best friend a playful nudge.

Steve chuckled, “You know I mean nothing by it, Buck.”

Bucky came in between you and Steve and wrapped an arm around you. He looked you up and down smiling, “Have I told you how cute you look wearing my jersey?”

“Many times, babe.” You kissed his cheek.

* * *

It was the last quarter of the game. A thirty seconds left on the board your team and the rival team was tied 89 to 89. Steve had the ball.

“Steve!!” Bucky yelled. 

Steve threw it towards the endzone. Bucky ran for it. Time stood still.

“GO BUCKY! YOU CAN DO IT, BABY!!” Bucky heard you yell. He smiled as he sprinted towards the endzone. He dove.

The buzzer filled everyone’s ears and….

“TOUCHDOWN BY BARNES!!!” Everyone erupted into cheers and applause.

“YES! WOOHOO! GO BUCKY!!!” You yelled from the benches.

You watched as your boyfriend threw the ball on the ground and lifted his arms into victory. The team ran towards him hugging him and patting him on the head. 

You decided not to join them since there were far too many people. You’ll just see Bucky later. You decided to start cleaning up the area letting the team celebrate.

Eventually, they started making their way towards you. 

“See, your boy’s fine. He did good.” Steve said ruffling your hair.

You slapped his hand away, “’Scuse you, he did great.”

Steve scoffed, “You two really do belong together. You boost his ego so much.” You smiled and shrugged.

Bucky started his making his way towards you, but he was stopped by the head cheerleader, Dolores, or as she liked to be called, Dot, “Hey, Barnes. Nice score there.”

He smiled sheepishly, “Uh, thanks, Dot.”

“So,” she trailed her fingers along his shoulder, “Wanna score another tonight?”

“Uh, no thanks, Dot. You know I’m with Y/N.”

Bucky tried to walk away but she stood in front of him, “Don’t you think I’m pretty? C’mon, what Y/N doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Bucky was going to answer but he stopped when he heard your laughter. His eyes went towards you, you were laughing with Steve and Sam. He smiled and looked at Dot, “I’m sorry, Dot, but I’m not that kind of guy.”

She stomped her foot on the turf, “But I’m the head cheerleader and you’re the star quarterback! We’re meant for each other!”

Bucky moved her aside, “I already got a cheerleader!” He ran towards you, Sam, and Steve. When he approached you, he picked you up and spun you around.

You laughed, “Congrats, quarterback!”

He set you down and kissed you on the lips, “Couldn’t do it without my personal cheerleader and lucky charm.”

Steve pretended to gag, “And you say Peg and I are bad.”

Out of nowhere, cold water fell upon the both of you. You and Bucky yelled in surprise. The team erupted into laughter and then threw towels at the both of you. 

You frowned, but then a smile peaked, “You guys suck.”

Bucky chuckled, “They just love you, that’s all. And so do I.”

“Boooooo!”

“Yuck!”

“Get a room!”

Bucky’s team members hollered as they gathered their stuff and headed for the locker room. He smiled, “Come to my house for dinner?”

“Of course.” You pecked him on the cheek and gathered your things, “Go get changed. You smell gross.”

“I love you too!” Bucky hollered as he watched you walk towards the locker rooms.


End file.
